Cartoon mashup: Starscream's loyalty
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Syndrome plans on getting his old island base back into working order. Starscream leads a scout team to Nomanisan island to restore the base just to prove himself worthy to Megatron. This story will involve characters from Transformers, Incredibles, Monsters Inc., Dinotrux, Despicable me, Inside out, and How to train your dragon.
1. Starscreams Mission

Chapter 1: Starscream's mission.

One cloudy night at dark mount, Starscream was pacing around one of the laboratory's inside the nemesis. Randall was working at the labs computer listening to starscream"s complaining.

Starscream: "Oh, why must I have so much misery in my career? First I had to deal with that treacherous spider arachnid, then I had to work with shockwave and his cathordiant beast. And now I have to spend the rest of my career working with a whole army of lousy villains."

Randall:(turns away from the computer) "Now what's wrong with that"

Starscream: "I mean really, Every villain is just the same in one way….THEY NEVER WIN!"

Randall: "Relax Starscream, don't tell me you've already forgotten about the time you punched that hole in that autobot named Cliffjumper."

Starscream jolted a little bit once he heard the second half.

Starscream: "I still remember that, but that's the only thing I've ever felt proud of."

Randall: "I'm sure your next chance will come soon."

Suddenly, there conversation was interrupted by the nemesis's intercom turning on.

**Intercom voice:** "Attention please, would Commander starscream report to the main nemesis room immediately."

Randall:(points his thumb up at the speaker) "And there's your chance now."

Starscream: "Ugh, this better be good."

* * *

****5 minutes later****

Starscream made his way into the main control room of the nemesis. Megatron was there standing in front of a small console at the end of a walking platform with his hands behind his back. Starscream walked up to him and let him know he was there.

Starscream: "Uhh, lord Megatron…..you called?"

Megatron: "Yes, I've got a little mission for you to preform."

Starscream slouched his jet wings in slight nervousness.

Starscream: "Y-y-yes?"

Megatron: "Syndrome has been thinking about getting his old island base restored. So I'm sending you on a mission to journey there so we can have that base under our control."

Starscream: "Yes lord megatron! I shall fly there and claim the base as our own."

Starscream was about to walk out of the room when megatron spoke again.

Megatron: "Not just you starscream! You will be bringing a scout team with you."

Starscream: "Say What now!?"

Megatron:(turns around to face starscream) "What? Did you really think I'd let to deal with a mission like this by yourself?"

Starscream: "Ugh, very well lord megatron."

* * *

So starscream walked out of the room leaving megatron to continue his loneliness. By the time he met Randall in the hall, he had a delightful smile on his face.

Randall: "Heh, what's gotten you so cheery?"

Starscream: "You were right lizard boy, I do have another chance to prove myself worthy to megatron!"

Randall gave a confused look.

Randall: "What do ya mean?"

Starscream: "He's given me a mission to help syndrome restore his old island base."

Randall: "I thought he abandoned that base after those so called incredibles destroyed it's army."

Starscream: "Well lord megatron says that some of us are gonna be controlling it from now on."

Randall: "ahh, I see it now."

Starscream: "Back your bags Boggs, we're going on a mission."

So starscream and Randall walked down the hallway towards the supply vault. They were also gonna recruit a few other villains after that.

Randall:(turns towards starscream) "Wait, I'm coming with you?"

**To be continued.**


	2. Back to the island

Chapter 2: Back to the island.

At hero headquarters one morning, bumblebee, Hiccup, and Astrid were walking down the hallway that led to the main computer room.

Hiccup: "So bee, Astrid and I never heard how you got your voice back."

Astrid: "Yeah, We're both dying to hear about it."

Bumblebee: "Well, it all started when we were trying to take control of some replica of the omega lock."

Astrid: "Omega lock?"

Bumblebee: "Some machine that was supposed to revive cybertron, but Megatron wanted to use it to re-cyberform earth."

Hiccup: "Yikes! Megatron is pretty menacing, but I didn't think he was _that _menacing."

Bumblebee: "Believe me, Megatron is as menacing as any villain we've seen."

Then as bumblebee, hiccup, and Astrid stepped through the doors leading into the main computer room, they saw a few other heroes doing a bunch of everyday stuff.

First, They looked over at Agnes and Joy who were playing go fish.

Joy: "Got any 7's Agnes?"

Agnes: "Nope, go fishing."

Bumblebee, hiccup, and Astrid smiled, then they looked towards the opposite side of the room. They saw Ty holding revit on his head so revit could drill in a new wall panel.

Revit: "1 Last bolt, and…...there. This wall is finally repaired."

Ty: "Boom! Did it."

Finally, bumblebee, hiccup, and Astrid look straight ahead at Margo and Violet. They were both sitting at the front counter while sternly staring at each other. There was even a large beaker of water sitting on the spot on the counter between them. Suddenly, they both grew a cunning smile at each other.

Margo: "jalapeño."

Margo plopped a small and slightly fat green pepper into her mouth and swallowed it.

Then Violet pulled out a long skinny dark red pepper and threw it into her mouth.

Violet: "Cayenne."

After Violet had swallowed the pepper, her forehead started sweating a little bit. Then Margo pulled out a pepper that looked like a pumpkin the size of a small rock.

Margo: "Habanero!"

After Margo had plopped the pepper into her mouth, _her _forehead started sweating too. Then they started silently staring at each other for a few seconds.

Margo: "Give up yet?"

Suddenly, violet quickly pulled out a yellow pepper with scarlet spots and a neon green viney stem.

Violet: "Peruvian death pepper!"

Violet plopped the pepper into her mouth and…

"_**FOOM!"**_

Violet breathed a jet of fire past Margo's Head, then she jugged down the whole beaker. Now she had a small potbelly emerging under her shirt, he there was steam leaking out of her mouth.

Violet: "You win."

Margo smiled while getting up from her seat at the counter, then she sashayed away while snapping her fingers.

Margo:(snap) "uh huh (snap) uh huh, (snap) I'm on fire. Girls got a hot one here."

Margo pointed up her finger, lightly licked it, and placed it on her backside. Bumblebee, hiccup, and Astrid all had their jaws dropped in awe.

Hiccup: "She's awesome."

Astrid: "Ahem!"

Hiccup nervously turned towards Astrid who had her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face.

Hiccup: "Uhh not quite as awesome as you.(nervous chuckle)"

Astrid: "that's what I thought."

After bumblebee chuckled while shaking his head, he went up to the front counter over by Teletran 1. After he stared at the screen for a little bit, Optimus Prime and the ninja turtles came up by him.

Optimus Prime: "You seem pretty chilled today bumblebee."

Bumblebee: "Sure am Optimus, we haven't heard from the villains for quite a while."

Raph: "Well I just can't stand that we don't have any butts to kick. I wanna go out there and trash them."

Donnie: "Raph, just because the villains have been gone for a while doesn't mean that we should just go out and fight them whenever we want."

Bumblebee: "You're right Donnie, we just gotta-

Suddenly, a red light started flashing above the Big screen. Teletran 1 had picked something up on the scanners.

Bumblebee pressed a big red button on the control panel, and it showed a security image of the same island where the incredible's went to take on Syndrome's army of soldiers.

Violet: "Nomanisan island!? Aww, i really hate that place!"

Suddenly, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash came into the room. They were surprised when they saw an image of the island on the big screen.

Elastigirl: "Uhh Optimus, why are you guys looking at that place?"

Bumblebee: "Teletran 1 has detected something around that area."

Soon everyone in the room was looking at the screen. Some were interested in seeing this island, but some each had a suspicion on it for some strange reason.

Joy: "Hey Violet, you and your family have actually been to this island before?"

Violet: "Yeah, we took an entire squad led by some fake superhero named Syndrome. It was extremely tricky, but we managed to defeat them."

Mr. Incredible: "Yeah, we sure gave Syndrome the what for back then."

Ty: "Wait, can you zoom into the bottom left corner of that image?"

The screen zoomed in, they saw what looked like Starscream flying in his jet mode towards the island with Randall riding on him. Starscream was carrying Splitter and Blayde each by a cable rope, and Syndrome an the wicked witch flying beside him.

Optimus Prime: "It would seem that for some reason, the villians are looking for something that's on that island."

Bumblebee: "Or maybe they want to _do _something on the island."

Raph: "Either way, it can't be a good thing."

Margo: "But why would they go to an island that hasn't been used in a long time?"

Leo: "My thoughts exactly, we should find out what they're up to."

Revit: "I'm with you on that Leonardo, we should gather up a scout team."

Optimus Prime: "Then there's no time to lose…..any volunteers for this mission?"

Ty, Revit, Margo, Agnes, Hiccup, Astrid, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Joy all stepped forward from the group, then they looked towards Violet who had a nervous thinking look on her face.

Violet: "Alright, I'll go. But only to see what Starscream is up to."

Bumblebee: "We know you don't like the island violet, but you should try to find a way to change your thoughts on it."

Elastigirl: "And if it makes you feel any better, you can take Jack Jack with you on the trip."

After elastigirl gave Jack Jack to violet, violet gave elastigirl a slightly nervous look. Then she looked down at jack jack who just gave a little giggle while looking at her.

Violet:(rolls her eyes) "I suppose."

Optimus Prime: "Better roll out while you can, there's no time to lose."

Hiccup: "Excellent, Astrid and I will go get toothless and Stormfly."

Bumblebee: "Alright heroes, let's rev up and roll out!"

* * *

Right Above the section of the ocean near the island, Starscream, syndrome, and the wicked witch were flying towards the island. Starscream was carrying splitter and Blayde by 2 cable ropes attached to his undercarriage, and Randall was riding in his cockpit.

Syndrome: "Man, it feels good to be returning to my old humble home."

Wicked witch: "Don't get too into it sugarplum."

Syndrome: "My bad my lady, I just missed being on this island."

Splitter: "Hey, what's gotten into you 2 lately?"

Syndrome: "Sorry splits, Miss witchy and I have just been a little closer since we first joined Megatron's army of villains. And we're actually loving it!"

The wicked witch moved her flying broomstick alongside syndrome, then they nuzzled noses with each other. Splitter was so grossed out from this, he nearly threw up in his mouth.

Blayde: "Just ignore them skitter…..we could always do it between the two of us."

Splitter: "Cut that out!"

Starscream was getting rather irritated from hearing this.

Starscream: "I should have just brought my seeker armada."

Randall: "Relax screamy, Megatron Just wanted some of his most skilled villains on this mission."

Starscream: "Well We're certainly pretty skillful….WITH ROMANCE!"

Randall: "forget that, we're here."

So starscream carefully placed splitter and Blayde on the surface of a large clearing in the jungle before transforming into his robot form. After syndrome and the wicked witch landed, they unhooked the cable ropes from splitter and Blayde.

Randall: "Gotta say syndrome, you sure had a very primitive home."

Syndrome: "It also has a high tech base, so it's not that primitive."

Randall: "Oh yeah, well All I see is nothing but jungle!"

Syndrome: "Don't Judge a book by its cover!"

Syndrome and Randall stared at each other so angrily, a graphic image of 2 lightning bolts in their representing colors swirling against each other emerged between their foreheads. **(Syndrome: white/Randall: purple)**

Starscream: "That's enough you 2! We're on a securing mission, and you're already acting like children!"

Syndrome and Randall just rolled their eyes and turned away from each other.

Splitter: "So how are we finding this base, you got a map or something?"

Starscream: "Who needs a map if you have a _TRACKER!"_

At The exact same time he said "tracker," Starscream pulled out a remote-like tracker that had a round screen on the top half of it.

Starscream: "Megatron programmed this tracker to track down the location of the base of this island, so we can just follow the beacon that the tracker gives us."

Blayde: "And does he really trust you with that thing?"

Starscream: "Of course he does, I'm his second in command."

Starscream held up the tracker almost directly in front of his face while moving around to find a good enough signal. Then he got one once he was facing the left edge of the islands volcano.

Starscream:(points towards the volcano) "Yes….there."

Splitter: "Uhh, towards the volcano?! Is that really-

Syndrome: "Just do what he says saw-back!"

So syndrome, Randall, splitter, and Blayde followed starscream, and their journey really began.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes were headed for the island too.(but on the opposite side of it)

While hiccup and Astrid were riding their dragons, everyone else each got a ride from the pteracopters. While Ty was being carried by Prop top,(with revit, Leo, and Raph riding on Ty) Donnie, violet, jack jack, and Joy rode on the back of Wash out. As for Margo and Agnes, they rode with hiccup and Astrid on their dragons.(Margo with Astrid, and Agnes with hiccup)

Prop top: "Alright ya lot, your destination is just ahead."

Astrid: "Wow, the island is bigger than I thought it would be."

Agnes: "And it's even got a volcano."

Leo and Raph gave each other a really confused look after hearing what Agnes said.

Raph: "She says that like it's a _bad _thing."

Revit: "Probably because she's always wanted to see a volcano up close."

Ty: "Yeah, she once told me that she's never seen a volcano. I bet that's why she volunteered to come along."

Agnes: "Yeah, they seem pretty cool to watch up close!"

Soon enough, they landed in a clearing in the jungle. As everyone landed, they said their goodbyes to the pteracopters.

Ty: "Thanks for the lift guys!"

Flapjaw: "Good luck fellers, sure hope this mission is okay for y'all to complete! or finish! Or succeed at! Or-

Prop top: "I think they get it flapjaw."

The heroes watched as the pteracopters flew out of their site.

Margo: "Wow, flapjaw sure does talk a lot."

Violet: "Yeah, but it's just the way he is."

Then all the heroes gathered up and faced bumblebee, Ty and Revit stood beside him.

Bumblebee: "Alright everyone, remember the mission?"

Joy: "Find starscream and his squad…..

Margo: "Do anything to stop him from getting to the islands base….

Donnie: "Secure the base, and we're home free."

Bumblebee: "Excellent! Donnie, what side of the island are we on?"

Donnie pulled out a plastic remote control with a small screen and 2 blinking lights on the front of it, one blinked yellow and the other blinked green. It even had 2 batter mixing sticks spinning on top of it.

Donnie: "According to the tracker, we seem to be in the southeast corner of the island."

Astrid: "Yeah, but where's syndromes old base?"

Donnie took a closer and more careful look at the tracker.

Donnie: "It looks to be in the…...northwest corner by the volcano."

Agnes: "Where's that exactly?"

Leo: "Around the exact opposite side of the island from where _we _are."

Whole group (minus bumblebee, Ty, and Revit): *Groans in annoyance*

Raph: "It's gonna take forever to walk that far!"

Revit jumped down from Ty's head, then he climbed up on Donnie's shoulder to look at the tracker.

Revit: "It looks like the island's volcano is that way, (Points at the volcano) and we'll probably get there by tomorrow afternoon if we go on foot."

Ty: "That'll have to do for now."

Bumblebee: "Guess so Ty, let's go everyone."

So everyone followed bumblebee and Ty towards the volcano, and they knew it was gonna be a long journey.

Violet: "I think it's already starting to feel like last time I came here."

Joy: "Relax Vi, you brought Jack Jack with you. Remember?"

Then Joy pulled out jack jack who giggled and babbled a little, even Violet had to agree that he would make her feel better. So they just continued their journey and prepped to take on starscream and his crew.

**To be continued.**


End file.
